No Longer Pink Frills
by Passionate-Sweetharte
Summary: This is set around OAV. My take on how things should have gone.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters (unless you don't recognize them). Rob Thomas owns them. (Though if he ever wants to give me Logan I wouldn't complain)

Chapter 1

We find Veronica walking to her locker, listening to all the whispers that surrounded her.

_'I thought that all the looks and whispers were over with. But I guess with the news that our pure Meg Manning is pregnant with Duncan's love child, it is bound to start up again. She is eight months pregnant in fact. I found out when I went to pick up Able Koontz's personal effects from the hospital after he died. When she woke up the whole school found out. ' _

As Veronica closed her locker she saw Wallace walking up to her. She and Wallace haven't had a chance to talk or hangout in a while. Veronica continued to walk down the hall knowing that Wallace would catch up.

"Hey V, how's it going?" Wallace says as he tries to catch up with her. "Are you trying to avoid a brotha or what?"

"Hey Wallace. Sorry, things have just been…" Veronica says as she stops and does her famous head tilt. "Complicated"

"Trust me, I've heard. It seems that half the school has come up to ask me if it is true that you really didn't know that Meg was pregnant. What are you going to do about yours and Duncan's relationship, or what you think will happen between Duncan and Meg?"

"Ahhh… You gotta love Neptune. They always care about the gossip. And what exactly have you been telling them?" Veronica asked nervously.  
"That it is none of their business." Veronica then sighed in relief. "Honestly though V, what are you gonna do about all of this?"

"Duncan seems to think that this doesn't affect us at all. I just can't keep thinking that he kept all this from me. And I am not sure I can be with him when I think he needs to be with Meg. Honestly Wallace, I just don't feel the same as I used to about Duncan. The girl I used to be loved Duncan and Duncan loved that girl. I am just not her anymore."

And with that the bell rang to start heading to class.

"Well, I will talk to you later. See ya superfly." Wallace says before he starts walking to his class. Veronica then turns around and heads to her journalism class.

_'Oh Goody, my class with Duncan and Logan. How much fun is this going to be?'_

As she walks into the classroom she sees Duncan there, waiting for her. Logan is sitting a few chairs away from Duncan.

She sits down away from Duncan, and Duncan moves to sit next to her.

'_Great' _

"Why are you avoiding me Veronica? I told you that this doesn't affect us."

"Duncan, I don't think that this is the place nor time to discuss this. Meet me after school at dog beach, we'll talk then." She says as she turns her attention to the front of the classroom, never noticing that Logan watching them.

"Hey Veronica, wait up a sec." Logan calls to Veronica as she walks out of the journalism room.

'_What now?'_

"What do you want Logan?" she says with a sigh.

"I was just wondering how you are taking the news that your knight in shining armor knocked up his ex-princess." Logan said with a smirk on his face. Veronica felt a terrible pain in her heart, but she covered it up with a smirk similar to the one that Logan wore.

"Well, it is better than having him sleep with his best friends step mommy."

"Touché" He says as he puts a hand to his heart and walks away. When he turns his smirk falls right off of his face.

'_I miss him so much…'_

After school Veronica and Duncan meet at Dog beach. Veronica is standing, looking out at the water with anger written all over her face.

"Duncan, I don't think that you understand that Meg having your child does affect us. You didn't tell me that you were going to be a father. And I have to be honest, the girl I used to be loved you and that is the girl that you still love. I am no longer that girl, she died with Lilly and my innocence."

"Veronica what are you talking about"? Duncan asked curiously.

"I am having to pretend to be someone I am not. I am a no longer pink frills. As Lilly would put it, I am red satin. I can't go on pretending to be that girl any longer. That was the girl that would always love you. If I can't trust you how can I love you? I have given you so many chances, but now I'm done."

"Veronica why can't you see that we will always belong together.?"

"Duncan, life isn't a fairy tale like you're playing it out to be. Let's face it, you don't love me, and I don't love you!"

"You are wrong. I do love you and I know that you love me too. Please, don't give up on us" Duncan says as the tears start to slowly run down his cheeks.

"Please Duncan; understand that I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted what I thought was normal. And I thought this was normal, but it isn't." She says, still looking out at the waves as the come towards the shore.

"I don't want you to leave me. But I also don't want you to be unhappy Veronica, if this makes you happy, then so be it. I hope that we can be friends though."

"Why don't we give it a little time?" She says as she starts to walk slowly back to her car.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters (unless you don't recognize them). Rob Thomas owns them. (Though if he ever wants to give me Logan I wouldn't complain)

Chapter 2

Mars apartment

"Hi Dad. How was your day?" Veronica asks, seeing Keith pulling the lasagna for out of the oven for dinner.

"Fine. I spent all day lounging here watching some skinmax, ya know?" at that moment Veronica wrinkled her nose clearly telling Keith she was grossed out.

Keith smiled and chuckled a bit then continued on "And then I got a call from the hospital a few minutes ago. Meg gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She named her Arianna Marie Manning-Kane."

"How is Meg doing? And why did they call you of all people Dad?" Veronica asked in curious tone

"I guess Meg asked them to call you. She also would like to see you."

"I don't know why she would want to see me. It is my fault that the bus crashed and that Duncan dumped her. I wonder if Duncan told her that we broke up." Veronica said in a small voice while looking at the floor.

"I don't know Sweetie. Wait, you and Duncan broke up, why?"

"I think he should be with Meg and honestly, I know that neither one of us love each other the way we used to. I just thought that it needed to end before things got bad."

"Well I think that is a wise choice. You should always follow your heart honey."

"Just like you did with Alicia. I am really glad that you two were able to work things out and are together again. She has been more of a mother to me than Lianne ever was."

"Speaking of Alicia, I uh, was wondering how you would feel if I were to uh, ask her to go house hunting?"

"Dad, are you planning on asking the nice Ms. Fennel to marry you?"

"Not yet, I figure we can try to live together for a little bit first. But how would you feel if we did get married Veronica?"

"I love it! Like I said, she has been more of a mother to me and she makes you happy. And as an added bonus, I would get Wallace as a brotha." Veronica said as they both laughed.

Veronica is sitting in a hospital room, visiting Meg.

"I am so sorry Meg. I never had a clue that you were pregnant."

"Veronica, what would it have changed? He won't leave you just because of this baby girl." She says as she looks down at the sleeping infant in her arms.

"Doesn't mean that I wouldn't and didn't break up with him. And before you say anything, it wasn't just because of Arianna. I don't love him like I used to. Too many things have changed including both Duncan and I. I just wanted everything to be normal, and I thought he was it. I realized that me pretending to be something I am not, is definitely not normal."

"Veronica, when will you learn that nothing is normal in Neptune?"

"So what are you going to do?"

"My parents want to put Arianna up for adoption, but I don't want to. They were telling me about the kind of people that would be adopting her, totally religious. After what happened with Grace…" Meg says with a frown.

"I know. Can they force you to give her up though?"

"They can kick me out if I don't and then I would have no where to live, unless I stayed with my Aunt Kris. And I would rather stay here in Neptune where my friends are."

"You are definitely going to need friends. I will talk to my Dad, see if he has any ideas. He says congratulations by the way. He was the one that told me you wanted to see me. I thought that you would want nothing to do with me after everything that has happened."

"Veronica, I still think of you as my friend. The only reason I was such a witch to you was that I had just found out I was pregnant and when I told Duncan he said that he would never leave you and wanted nothing to do with me or the baby. I am sorry I took it out on you."

"Meg, it's fine" Veronica smiled then walked out of the room.

Mars Apartment

"Dad?" Veronica calls as she enters the apartment. Looking around she notices a note on the kitchen counter.

'Veronica,

Got a lead on that bail jumper, hope to be back in a few days. If you need anything, call Alicia. Love you!

Dad'

"Well, I guess I will have to wait to talk to dad. Maybe I should call Wallace and see if he wants to do a pizza and movie night." She says as she grabs her cell phone from her pocket to call her best friend.

About a half hour later there is a knock on the front door.

"Come on in Wallace." Veronica calls from the kitchen where she is grabbing a skist from the refrigerator.

When she turns around she sees Duncan.

"What are you doing here Duncan? I thought I said we needed some time."

"I just needed to see you Veronica. I really do love you. I just wish that I could understand why you are leaving me."  
"Duncan, I told you earlier, we don't love each other. We aren't meant to be. I see it and I know that, in time so will you. Now, if you will please leave, I have company coming over."

"Already running back to Logan?" Duncan says with a snarl.

"No…" Veronica says with a agitated tone

"Hey Superfly!" Wallace says from the door, which Duncan left open when he came in.

"Hey Wallace, come on in. I believe that Duncan here was just leaving. Right Duncan?" She says as she looks pointedly at her ex-boyfriend.

"Whatever Veronica." He says as he storms out of the mars apartment, slamming the door.

"Damn girl, what was that all about?" Wallace asks.

"Duncan doesn't want to accept that it is over apparently. But let's forget it. I want some quality time with my BFF here watching movies and eating pizza." She says as she grabs the pizza from his hands and heads to the couch.

"So do you know if my dad has talked to your mom yet?" Veronica asks Wallace as she wipes her hands on a napkin.

"About the house hunting?"

"Yeah. What do you think?"

"As long as we don't have to share a room I think it's cool. At least then I won't have to drive over here to see you and I'll know what you look like with bed head." Wallace snarks with a chuckle.

"Thanks Wallace". Veronica said in a sarcastic tone. "I like the idea myself. Your mom is such a wonderful person and she makes my dad happy. However, I think I am going to ask my Dad if I can stay here and have Meg move in with me. Her parents want her to give the baby up and she doesn't want to. This way she can keep the baby, but that doesn't mean I can't come over and have my very own life sized Barbie doll" Veronica finished with a smile and nudged Wallace with her elbow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters (unless you don't recognize them). Rob Thomas owns them. (Though if he ever wants to give me Logan I wouldn't complain)

Chapter 3

Keith and Veronica are talking in the kitchen

" I know that you want us to move in with the Fennel's, but I have been thinking. Meg's parents want her to give Arianna up for adoption and she doesn't want

to." Veronica pauses for a second.

"Yes?" Keith says to Veronica as to get her to the point of this talk.

"Well I was thinking that maybe I can stay here and have Meg move in here with me. That way she can keep her baby." Veronica says with her famous head tilt and puppy dog eyes.

"I am not sure Honey, that would be leaving you two girls alone in an apartment by yourselves. I know that you know how to take care of yourself, but after what happened with Aaron Echolls, it just scares me. I don't want to lose you. And what are you two going to do for money? I know that you have been working both at the office and the Java Hut, but there are bills and babies cost money." Keith says in a not so certain tone

"I talked Meg about it. I was thinking that maybe I could work a few more hours either at the office or at Java Hut, and Meg said that she has a trust fund that her grand parents left her. Her Aunt Kris says that if she ever needs anything to just ask, and she has a job lined up as a wedding coordinator. I am sure that we can handle this Dad. Please say yes? I don't want her to have to give Arianna up." Veronica says in a desperate voice.

"Let me think about it Veronica."

"Okay, just please let me know as soon as possible cause I would like to let Meg know before she gets out of the hospital in a few days."

"I'll let you know. Now I am going to go over to Alicia's to relax."

"Okay, I am going to run over to Duncan's since I don't think anyone is there and return the key card and grabs some things I left over there."

"Be safe Veronica."

Neptune Grand

Veronica knocks on the door to the presidential suit at the Neptune Grand to make sure that neither Logan nor Duncan is there. Getting no response form inside she uses the key card to open the door. She sets the card on the table in the living room and starts towards the door to Duncan's room to grab the few things she had left there over the last few months.

"Trouble in paradise Ronnie?" comes a voice that she knows so well from behind her.

She turns around to see a hard chiseled torso. As her eyes take him all in, she sees that he is clad only in a plush white towel. Feeling the desire well up inside her, she quickly turns away from his intense brown eyes.

'What was that look in her eyes? I almost want to say it was desire…' Logan thinks to himself as he has his signature smirk plastered on his lips.

"There has to be a paradise before there can be trouble in it." veroinca says in a small voice.

"I thought it was all a paradise with you, Sugarpuss." He says, the snark evident in his smooth voice.

"Yeah, well this paradise got downgraded to a 2-bit hotel."

"You give yourself too much credit Mars, more like a 1-bit."

"Screw you Logan." Veronica says as she stops near the couch to look at him.

"Don't you remember I told you that I would be more than happy to screw you." He says softly as he walks towards the tiny blonde one in front of him. "But the no cuddling policy still remains and I probably won't call you the morning after."

Veronica gives a smile and fake laugh and says "What makes you think I want that?" Logan walks up to her leaving about two inches and scoffs

"What makes you think that you don't" Veronica hesitates for a second, as she is about to reply the door opens and Duncan walks in. Duncan notices how close they are. Veronica, noticing, moves away from Logan. 'Way to be subtle Mars' Logan thinks as Duncan jumps to the wrong conclusion.

With an angry low growl Duncan finally speaks "What the HELL is going on" Duncan yells as his face starts to get red with fury.

"Duncan nothing is going on" Veronica says with an agitated voice, then adds "I was just dropping of the key and picking up some of the stuff that I had left here."

Duncan doesn't believe her and says "Yeah right Veronica. You told me when you broke things off that it had nothing to do with Logan, but look at you now, running right back to him. You know what, this is un-fucking-believable" When he finishes he slams his hand down on the table making Veronica flinch. When she finally snaps back to reality, she knows that she is getting pissed as well. Veronica is about to reply when she is cut off.

"Can you pull your head out of your ass for just one minute and realize that this is not about you" Logan says as he stares at Duncan.

"Butt out of this Logan. Your wrong, it does have to do with me. It doesn't however have anything to do with you."

"Stop it both of you!" Veronica almost yells. She turns around and heads to Duncan's room. When she comes back out she is carrying a couple of pieces of clothing and a CD.

"By the way Duncan, I am not sure if you know, but you have a beautiful daughter. Her name is Arianna Marie Manning-Kane." Veronica says and walks out the door, leaving both of the guys in a state of bewilderment.

Back at the Mars apartment

Veronica is sitting at her desk with her lap top searching the web when she hears her Dad calling for her from the kitchen.

"Yeah Dad?" She says as she comes to stand in front of Keith.

"I have given some thought to what you asked me this morning. If I allow you two to do this, there are going to be some ground rules. First off, no boys over night, and you know that I would find out if you do. Secondly, Backup stays here with you. Third, you have to be able to pay your bills, even if that means that you ask me or your manager at the Java Hut for more hours. I will not just hand you money. This is a big responsibility and I am sure you can handle it, but if you want to be an adult you go all the way. Is this understood?" Keith says as he points a finger at Veronica.

"Definitely Dad. So is that a yes?" She says, excitement crawling into her voice.

"Go call Meg. Let her now that I can go with her to get her things from her parents house if she wants." Keith says as he smiles and hugs his only daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters (unless you don't recognize them). Rob Thomas owns them. (Though if he ever wants to give me Logan I wouldn't complain)

Chapter 4

Mars Apartment

"Thank you Dad for this." Veronica says from the doorway of Keith's room. He is finishing packing the last of his belongings to move into Alicia's house.

"Just remember the rules and that I have eyes and ears everywhere Veronica. And honestly, I have to let you go at some point. At least this way we are helping someone and you are still close by." He says as he smirks at his daughter.

"By the way, Meg just called. She is being released today from the hospital."

"Okay. Did she say what time?"

"In about an hour. She said they were getting ready to draw up her discharge papers."

"Okay. Well, I am just going to finish packing and take these boxes over to Alicia's real quick before I pick her up and take her to get her things."

"I figured as much and so I told her that you may be a few minutes late, but that you would be there." The tiny blonde said with a smile.

Outside the Manning Mansion

"Thank you again Mr. Mars for everything. My parents aren't happy about what I am doing and I just couldn't imagine giving up Arianna." Meg says with a slight smile.

"Call me Keith and it is okay. I am glad that I could help you out. Now, let's get this over with. I am sure that you would like to get back to your daughter."

"Definitely. I don't ever want to be away from her." She says as she pushed the doorbell.

"I still can't believe that you are doing this Meg! You are throwing your life away for some bastard child." Meg's parents yelled at Meg as she packed some of her things into a box.

"Mom, Dad, this is my choice. I cannot give Arianna up. Especially to be raised like you have raised us girls. You may think that I am throwing my life away, but I'm not. I am still going to work and go to school. If you don't want to be a part of Arianna's life, that is perfectly all right with me. But if you ever plan on being in her life than I will not have you calling her names or making her feel like she is not loved. Is that understood?" Meg says as she picks up the last box to load into Keith's car.

Mars Apartment

Veronica, Meg, and Keith are all in the kitchen area. Meg and Veronica stand on one side of the island while Keith stands by the other.

"Thank you so much for everything Veronica and Mr. Mars. I don't know what I would do without all your help." Meg says with a genuine smile.

"It is no problem Meg. I am glad that we can help and it works out for everyone." Keith says as he smiles at the two blonde girls smiling back at him.

"Well, you might want to get going Dad. If you are late for dinner Alicia might get pretty mad and we still have to set Meg's room up for her." Veronica says as she looks at Keith.

" I know. So remember the rules and I will see you three later." He says and then walks over to Arianna's basinet to give the tiny infant a kiss on her little head. Keith then leaves.

A little while after, at the Mars Apartment

Veronica comes out of her bedroom with her work uniform on trying to fix her hair while Meg is sitting on the couch with Ari in her arms.

"I hate to do this to you Meg, but I have to get to work. Will you be okay by yourself?" Veronica asks as she picks up her messenger bag.

"Sure, I am just going to do a bit more unpacking and I have backup here with me. Just go to work, Ari and I will be fine and if there is a problem I can always call you."

"Okay, then I am off to work. I should be home in a few hours, see you then." Veronica says as she walks out the door and off to work.

In a black Explorer

"I will make you see that we belong together Veronica. I am not going to lose you" Comes a familiar voice. As he sees Veronica's LaBaron pulling out he starts the car and eases onto the road.

At the Java Hut

"Hi, what can I get for you?" Veronica says without looking up.

"A mocha will be fine." Veronica hears Duncan say.

"Duncan, what are you doing here?" She says with a hint of irritation.

"I wanted some coffee. Is that a crime? Or am I not supposed to come here anymore because you decided that we were over?"

"I am sorry Duncan. It has just been a long day." She says as she rubs her temple.

"It is okay. I hear that Meg has moved in with you?" Duncan says as he looks at the ground.

"Yeah, that way she doesn't have to give Arianna up." Veronica hesitates before her next statement. "I have some pictures of her if you would like to see them?" Veronica asks.

"Could I?" Duncan asks and takes his eyes off of the floor.

"Sure, let me go get your coffee and the pictures from my purse. I'll be right back." She says and walks over to the counter.

When Veronica walks back up to Duncan's table she notices Logan is there.

"Here Duncan" She says as she sneaks a peak at the man that she knows that she loves, but can't tell him.

"Well, well, well Veronica Mars…" Logan trails off as he looks into her eyes.

'God how I could drown in those eyes, along with the rest of her.' Logan thinks to himself.

Duncan notices the look of desire in Logan's eyes as he looks at the tiny blonde one, and when he looks at her, he sees the same look mirrored on her face.

"Did you bring the pictures?" Duncan asks, hoping to dispel the sexual tension he can feel that is going on with his best friend and ex-girlfriend.

Veronica gives Duncan the pictures and stares at him while he looks at them. Logan then looks across the table to see the pictures also. Logan looks up with a smirk on his face. "When did you pop that one out Ronnie?"

Veronica, slightly angry, puts her hands on her hips and replies "hardy, har, har Logan, god, what are you twelve?"

Logan shows no reaction to this and says "hi ho, shouldn't it be off to work you go?" as he makes a shooing motion with his hand.

"And while I am off to work, shouldn't you go play with your playmate Logan?"

"My playmate? Didn't you know I kicked Kendall to the curb like a month ago? And here I thought you were keeping up with my sex life, Veronica." Logan says as he gives her a jokingly curious look.

"Hey Veronica, can I keep these?" Duncan asks, trying to ignore the vibrations he was getting from the two people.

"Yeah, I have copies. And I am sure that if you ever wanted to see Ari, Meg wouldn't mind. We both really think that you should be in her life." She says with a slight curl at the corners of her lips. Duncan smiles in return.

"Well I better get going. I am supposed to have dinner with my parents and we all know how Celeste can be. Why don't you join us Logan?" Duncan asks hoping to get his best friend away from Veronica.

"Actually, I have plans to hang out with Dick tonight, something about needing a guys night. But why don't you join us after your dinner?"

"Actually, I'll probably just go back to the penthouse after. But I will catch you both later." Duncan says as he stands up from the table and slowly leaves.

Veronica and Logan just stare at each other in awkward silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters (unless you don't recognize them). Rob Thomas owns them. (Though if he ever wants to give me Logan I wouldn't complain)

Chapter 5

Mars apartment

"I just don't know what to do Meg. I love Logan, which I hate to admit. But I know that there is no chance for us."

"Veronica, how do you know that there is no future for the LoVe couple? Have you asked Logan how he feels?" Meg asks her tiny blonde friend that is sitting across the couch from her.

"No I haven't talked to Logan. I can't just walk up to him and tell him that I love him after what I did to him. I know he has to hate me. And 'the LoVe couple'?"

"LoVe, as in Logan and Veronica. If you take the first two letters of both your names, it spells LoVe. See, that should tell you that you are meant to be right there."

"Oh Meg I wish it was that simple. I accused him of raping me and killing Lilly. There is no way he could have truly forgiven me for that. I remember him over the summer and his self-destructive behavior. He was trying to push me away, get me to leave him."

"I don't think that is what it was about. I think he was trying to protect you. After the PHCers shot into his X-terra with you in it, I think he kind of snapped."

"I don't know. But I do know that I have to get to work." Veronica says as she notices the clock on the wall.

"Yeah, I have to go do some shopping. Is there anything you need while I am out?"

"Actually can you pick me up some skist? I only have one can left." She says as she hands Meg a five dollar bill.

"Okay. I will see you when you get home. Be safe." Meg says as Veronica heads for the door.

"You too. And make sure you lock the door when you go out. This definitely isn't the 09er zip code." Veronica says with a laugh and closes the door behind her.

Java Hut

"Veronica, there is a call for you on line one." Her manger says from behind the counter.

"Thanks, got it." Veronica says as she picks up the phone. "Hello?" she asks into the receiver.

"Veronica, this is Meg. Uh, I didn't know what else to do. Someone got into the apartment. They left black roses in Ari's bassinet." Meg says through her tears.

"Okay, calm down Meg. Hold on one second." She says and then covers the mouth end of the phone.

"Hey Carol, can I cut out early? Apparently someone broke into my apartment."

"Sure. We are pretty dead and we have plenty of people working tonight." The brunet woman, Carol, says.

"I will be right there Meg, don't touch anything." Veronica says into the phone and hangs it up. She grabs her messenger bag and keys and heads out the door.

Mars Apartment

"So what happened?" Keith says as he looks at a distraught Meg who is sitting on the couch, staring at her daughter's basinet.

"Well, I took Ari and we went to the store. I had to get more wipes and diapers. When we got back the door was unlocked. I came in and went to lay her down in her bed and saw the roses. Then I called Veronica."

"Okay. Did you touch anything other then the door and phone?" he asks.

"No. I didn't want to touch the roses. They are creepy, and scare me being in my daughter's bed. I know they mean death." Meg says as she breaks into fresh tears.

"Dad you might want to see this." Veronica says from the doorway to her room.

Meg and Keith walk to the doorway, where Veronica is standing. Lying there on her bed is a mixture of red and white roses, a dozen to be exact. Among the roses is a white sheet of paper. Keith walks over and gingerly picks it up by a corner. He reads it out loud, "Someday".

"Veronica, do you have any idea what this is about?" Keith's voice laced with concern for the two blondes standing in front of him.

"I have no idea dad. It would have to be someone that could have gotten in without a key."

Penthouse Suit

"Hey Duncan, can I talk you?" Logan asks.

"What's up Logan?"

"Um, I just don't feel that it is right me living here like this. I think I am going to find another place. I just wanted to let you know."

"Okay, thanks for telling me. Though does this have anything to do with Veronica?" Duncan asks, knowing deep down in a way it does.

"What would my moving out have to do with her DK? We are over."

"Whatever man. I have to get going. Let me know when you find something." Duncan says and walks off.

Neptune High (girls bathroom)

"What's up V?"

"I need to ask you a favor. I need you to keep an eye out for me and Meg and an eye out on the apartment. We had someone break in and leave some things. And you know how the all mighty Sheriff Lamb is. He doesn't care unless it is in the 09er zip code or can get him on TV." She says with her head tilted.

"Yeah, I guess me and my boys can keep our eyes and ears open." Weevil says, unable to resist the blonde with her head tilted just so.

The Fennel house

"I am glad that everyone is here." Keith says as he pointedly looks over at Meg, who is holding Arianna. "I have something very important to say." Keith turns to Alicia.

"Alicia, we have been through so much together, and yet here we are. I have loved you for some time now. You are my best friend, lover, the rock I lean on. And I would love it if you became my wife."

"Yes." Is barely heard over the sighs of the three teenagers sitting there.

Mars Apartment (later that evening)

"Hello?" Veronica says after flipping her cell phone open, while typing something on her laptop.

"Veronica?"

"Logan?"

"Yeah. Hey I was wondering if I could come over for a few minutes. I think we really need to talk."

"Um, sure. I have nothing planned for the evening. About how long?" She asks, distracted.

"About two minutes. Why don't you go open the front door?" She barely registers what he has said. Then she hears a knock on the door.

"Look Veronica, I know that I messed up this summer with the way I acted. It is just that I when that bullet came through the window it scared me to death thinking that you could have died in my arms and there was nothing I could have done about it. So I thought that if I went after them, they would leave me alone. Instead I lost you." Logan says, looking at her through his eyelashes.

"Logan, I was scared to. And then you went all destructive mode on me. And I didn't know what to do. I thought that maybe if you lost me that you would stop. And when you didn't…" she trails off as she starts to cry.

"I am so sorry baby. God I hate this. All I ever seem to do is hurt you when I want to protect you."

"You hurt me most when you started sleeping with Kendall so soon after I broke up with you. I know that I started dating Duncan pretty quickly too, but it was to sop me."

"Stop you from what Veronica?" Logan asks, sounding hopeful.

"Stop me from running back into your arms. All that time, all I wanted was to feel your arms wrapped around me."

"Veronica, do you think… Do you think we can give us another chance? I mean, I know I don't deserve it. But I will make sure you don't regret it."

"I think I would like that. But we have to make sure that we communicate this time, okay?"

"Yes. I love you Veronica Mars." Logan says as he leans over to kiss the blonde in front of him.

Unbeknownst the two teenagers inside, someone was watching….

**TBC **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters (unless you don't recognize them). Rob Thomas owns them. (Though if he ever wants to give me Logan I wouldn't complain)

Chapter 6

Mars apartment

"So, are you ready to go house hunting?"

"As ready as I will ever be Sugarpuss." Logan says with a smirk.

"Good, then let's go. I still have to go to work later today." She says as she opens the door. She stoops down as she sees a box on the doorstep.

"Oh goody, another present." Veronica says sarcastically as she turns back and sets the box on the kitchen counter.

"What do you mean by another present?"

"The other evening someone got in the apartment somehow and left some roses. It was actually really freaky because whoever it was also left black roses in Ari's crib."

"And the ones to you?" He asks getting a little upset.

"Mixture of red and white. There was a typed note with it that said, 'Someday'."

"And why am I just hearing of this?"

"Because I didn't want you upset like this. It is no big deal, I have the Weevil and his gang watching the apartment."

"Then how come Weev's didn't call to let you know this was here? I don't like this Veronica."

"Logan, please don't over react? Nobody is going to hurt Meg, Ari, or me. I will make sure of that." She says with a small smile as she opens the box. She pulls out a photo album.

"What the…" Logan says as he sees the book in her hands.

As Veronica opens it she sees a bunch of pictures that she had never seen before. Flipping though the pages she see that the pictures range from a few years back to just the other night when her and Logan had talked.

"Hi Veronica, Hi Logan" Meg says as she walks into the kitchen. "What are you guys looking at?" she says as she see the book in front of the couple.

"It is nothing Meg. Just some pictures that Logan wanted me to look at." Veronica says as she closes the book and gives Logan a pointed look not to say anything.

"Oh, okay. So what are you two up to today?" She asks, sensing that something else is going on.

"Not much, we are going to start house hunting for Logan. With everything he feels that it is best if she moves out of the penthouse."

"I can understand that. Does Duncan know that you two have gotten back together yet?"

"Not yet, we aren't sure how to tell him. When I went to return the key I had to the penthouse and he saw us together he kind of freaked and I don't want to have to deal with that again." Veronica replies.

"Yeah, I remember how he reacted the last time he found out that you two were back together at that surprise party that uh… Mr. Echolls threw for Logan."

"What do you mean Meg? I know we saw him leave when Logan gave his speech about anybody having a problem with us, but I have a feeling that you aren't talking about that."

"No, after that I went to find Duncan and he was taking a shovel to his SUV. It was like he completely lost it. I kept yelling at him to stop, but it was like he didn't even hear me."

Logan's X-Terra

"I never knew that happened. That is a little freaky." Veronica says looking out the window.

"Hey, let's forget about DK for now. We have things to do right now. And honestly, hearing about that makes me want to move out of there faster. Especially seeing as we both know he will find out about us sooner or later."

"I know. Can we go by the office? I want to take that photo album to dad and see what he thinks. This is really starting to kind of weird me out."

"No problem, I want to apologize to your dad any way for how I acted over the summer."

"How are we going to deal with school tomorrow Logan? Do we walk in together like nothing is out of the ordinary or what? I really don't want Duncan to go ballistic on us, but I don't want to hide either." She says, worried.

"I guess we need to talk to Duncan today then and warn him. Maybe we should do it in public? Then he can't get too out of hand, right?"

Mars Investigations

"Hi dad." Veronica says as she stands on tiptoe to kiss her father's cheek.

"Hello Mr. Mars." Logan says nervously from the doorway.

"Logan it is okay to come in. Dad has a mean growl, but doesn't bite too hard, right dad? And there was something you wanted to say to him…"

"Mr. Mars, I uh, wanted to apologize for how I acted when Veronica broke up with me. It was out of line. I was hurt and scared and just, lashed out. I know that that isn't an excuse and I still should have dealt with it differently. I really am sorry." Logan says as he hangs his head, ready for his girlfriend's father to start yelling at him.

Looking at his daughter for some clue on how to react to this Logan, Keith says, "It is okay Logan. Though if you ever even think of pulling a stunt like that ever again, they won't find your body. Got it?"

"Understood sir. I don't ever plan on behaving like that again. Honestly it scared me. I felt like I was becoming Aaron. I have started to go to counseling since then. They have helped me see that I am not Aaron, but I need to learn to control my anger and drinking better."

"That is good Logan. Now, what brings you two to the office today?"

"When we went to leave the apartment earlier, we found this on the front step." Veronica says as she pulls the thick book from her messenger bag and sets it on the desk. She opens it to the first page.

"Veronica, I am starting to get really worried about all of this. Maybe it isn't the best idea for you and Meg to live there." Keith says, as he looks though all the photos so neatly laid out on the pages.

"But dad, what else can we do? I mean with Meg and all. And I have Weevil and his boys watching us."

"But they can't watch you two all the time Veronica and it looks like someone is stalking you." Keith says, worried.

"I have an idea. Though I am not sure you would like it Mr. Mars. Since I am house haunting today, what if I tried to find somewhere that has an in-laws apartment and the girls could move in there. I would have the best security put in if it isn't already installed."

"You are right I am not really liking that thought Logan, but I don't see any other choice. And I know that Veronica is 18 now. So I guess that I have to leave the decision up to the girls." He says with a grim look on his face. "I just want them all safe."

"I think it might be a good idea, though we would have to pay you rent. We are being adults. But we have to talk to Meg about it too before we decide." Veronica says as she looks between the two men. "We will let you know what is going on Dad. Right now I think we should get a move on it."

"Okay. I will see you two later. Be careful Veronica and don't forget to keep me informed of what is going on."

"Okay dad. We will see you later." She says as she gives her father another kiss and a hug.

"Have a good one Mr. Mars. I will watch out for Meg and Veronica. I don't want anything to happen to them."

"Be safe kids. And Veronica, I want to talk to you later." Keith says as he gives her a pointed look.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters (unless you don't recognize them). Rob Thomas owns them. (Though if he ever wants to give me Logan I wouldn't complain)

Chapter 7 

Logan's X-Terra

"So who is going to call Duncan? I really think we should hurry up and tell him. Maybe then he will go back to Meg or at least make an effort to be part of Ari's life."

"I'll call him. How about you call Meg and talk to her about my idea. That way we can get the ball rolling if she agrees." He says as he picks up his cell phone.

"Hey Meg, um, Logan and an idea after what happened the other night. He was thinking that since he is already planning on moving out of the penthouse that he can look for something with an in-laws apartment that we could move into. So what do you think?" Veronica asks as she looks over at Logan on his phone.

"Hey DK, think that you can meet me at the Java Hut in about a half hour. I really need to talk to you." He nods his head and says, "Cool, see you then man."

"Meg Like the idea. She says she would feel safer knowing there is more security around then just Backup."

"Good. Duncan said he would meet us at the Java Hut in a half hour. Why don't we head there now and we can research a few places on your lap top while we wait. You should also call your dad and let him know what is going on, we told him we would."

Java Hut

We see Veronica and Logan sitting at a table looking at the screen of her laptop. They are quietly discussing what they are looking at. When they look up the see Duncan entering the building.

"Hey Logan. What's up? You said you wanted to talk to me." He says ignoring Veronica.

"Why don't you sit down for a minute man? Veronica and I have something that we want to talk to you about." Logan says as he motions to the chair across from him and the tiny blonde girl.

"What's this all about Logan?" Duncan says as he sits down looking between the two of them. He was certain he knew they were going to tell him that they were back together, but he was hoping that it wasn't.

"We wanted to tell you Duncan that Logan and I have decided to give it another try. I am sorry Duncan. I want you to know that he isn't the reason I broke up with you, I meant what I said about us being different people."

"I really don't know what to say, I had a feeling that this was going to happen. I wish that I could be happy for you, but I can't. I still love you Veronica and I wish that we could be together. But I understand that this is your choice. I have to get going." Duncan says as he abruptly gets up and walks away.

"Well that went better than I thought it would. I better get back to the apartment and get ready for work. I have to be back here in about an hour." She says as she stands up. "Let's go."


End file.
